Day 3: Grumpy Morning Heads
by MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge. Day 3: Grumpy Morning Heads. Stiles/Derek. Stiles and Derek with their pups one grumpy morning.


Stiles groaned as he hid his head underneath the pillow to get away from the constant beeping of the alarm.

"Turn it off," The male in the bed with him grunted.

"It's your alarm genius," Stiles quipped, "It's coming from your side of the bed."

The male next to him nudged him in the side but with his werewolf strength it was more like a shove.

"Heyyyyyy..." Stiles pouted.

"Hush," Derek grumbled picking up the still beeping alarm clock and throwing it with werewolf strength at the wall.

"Ugh... Why is your alarm set for this early in the morning?" Stiles mumbled.

"I don't even remember," Derek answered, "But let me go back to sleep."

"I'm with you there," Stiles agreed.

Just as the two lovebirds were drifting back to sleep two blonde blues landed on the end of the bed near their feet and started bouncing excitedly causing the two males trying to get back to sleep to groan.

"It's today! It's today!" The blonde blurs repeated.

"What's today?" Derek grunted.

"Scott and Allison's wedding," The blonde pups chorused, "Don't you remember? There's a long list of things that need doing before the wedding that we all promised to help with."

"Pups," Stiles growled, "All I know is that you are both getting disowned if you don't stop god damn bouncing."

Isaac and Erica soon stopped bouncing with a whine.

"I agree," Derek grumbled.

The two blonde pups pouted and whined even louder when they felt feet trying to push them off of the bed.

Boyd chuckled from where he'd been stood watching in the doorway, "Come on babe, 'Zac. Let's go put the coffee back on and hopefully they'll wake up a bit."

"You're my favourite," Stiles shouted from under the pillow.

"Awwww what about us?" Erica and Isaac whined.

"You two are the spawns of Satan and I curse Derek everyday for turning you both," Stiles fired back.

The two pups pouted and slouched off the bed and out of the bedroom door muttering something about grumpy morning heads as they went. Once the three wolves had left the room Stiles moved the pillow from over his face to under his head and nudged Derek.

"Come on Der," He yawned, "We'd better get some coffee and breakfast and then we'll have to get ready."

All he got for an answer was a snore.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Oi Sourwolf! Wake up!"

"No, leave me alone! I need sleep," Derek pouted.

Stiles hit Derek with a pillow repeatedly, "It. Is. Time. To. Get. Up!"

"Fine, Fine," Derek gave in, "But I'm not doing anything until I've had coffee."

"I agree completely," Stiles nodded.

They both rolled out of bed and made their way to the stairs. Once they were in the kitchen they sat down at the kitchen table and laid their head on the table waiting for coffee.

"Here you go," Isaac places Stiles' cup of coffee in front of him while Erica put Derek's cup of coffee in front of him.

"What would you like to eat?" Erica asked.

"We've already made bacon and eggs but if you want something else we can get you something else," Isaac rambled.

Stiles shook his head, "Bacon and Eggs are fine pups. I'm sorry for being so grumpy upstairs and for saying all of that. The truth is that I wouldn't want any of you any other way and I would never want to replace any one of you. I love you all too much."

Isaac and Erica smiled tearfully and pounced on Stiles in a hug.

"Ok, don't break him," Derek ordered.

"Awww you do care Sourwolf," Stiles cooed, "You love me."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek rolled his eyes, "I love you you dork."

"I love you too Sourwolf," Stiles smiled.

Derek got up for another cup of coffee and as he passed Stiles he picked up Stiles' mug and placed a tender kiss on his smiling lips.

"I really wouldn't change anything in my life," Stiles commented, "My life is absolutely perfect just the way it is now."

"Me too," Derek hummed in agreement smiling at his pups and his mate.

And for the first time in so long Derek and Stiles felt fully content and happy because they had each other. They had a wonderful family that they'd forged together and they couldn't be happier even though life has it's moments and some mornings they can be grumpy morning heads.


End file.
